Converged Destinies
by The Spirit Master
Summary: Long ago, a terrible event shook the heavens itself, separating an inseparable pair. Now, hundreds of years later, the couple meets again. But one of them no longer has any memories or the past. Will anything ever be the same again? SessKag
1. The Crystal Forest

Converged Destinies

Chapter One

The Crystal Forest

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Sesshoumaru glided gracefully across the forest. His hair swooshed behind him like a curtain of silver. His footsteps gentle with grace, but with it also came on an unmistakable sense of power.

Suddenly, out of what seemed to be nowhere, a horned youkai sprang at Sesshoumaru with alarming speed. The youkai raised his claws and let out a terrifying roar as it prepared to strike.

But with fluid like grace, Sesshoumaru dodged and easily slashed off the youkai's head with ten times the agility. The head rolled over the fire scorched ground while the body fell limp.

"You will not survive the Crystal Forest" the head spoke in a deep menacing voice. "No one ever has, and no one ever will..." With that, the head erupted into insane laughter.

Sesshoumaru's face remained as stoic as ever as he destroyed the head with a brutal slash from his whip. Allowing the remains to slowly disintegrate into ashes and scatter gently away with the warm summer breeze.

Even though his face betrayed no emotions and no hint of thought, the wheels inside his head turned rapidly.

'The Crystal Forest...that sounds familiar...' Sesshoumaru thought deeply for a moment until the aged answer slowly resurfaced under piles of other childhood memories.

Flashback

"The Crystal Forest? What's that?' asked a curious silver haired pup with large golden eyes.

"It is a forest where no men or demons alike that entered has ever emerged from." remarked a kind dry voice. "It is a cursed place, for thick miasma that hangs at the edge of the forest and will immediately kill off almost anyone who ever tries to enter, accident or not."

"What do you mean by _almost_ anyone?" the young taiyoukai questioned.

"That is because very rarely, when all the conditions are right, the miasma will thin slightly allowing some strong youkai's to pass. But sadly, no one knows of what conditions needs to be met for the miasma to thin. Otherwise I myself may have attempted such a task"

"But you said no one has ever emerged from the forest, but if one can enter, can't one wait until the miasma is thin enough again to leave?"

"Ah, you are most observative, young master. For that, it is because most will likely die before they get too far into the forest. But other than that, it is believed that the youkai's go mad and cannot think of anything else other than to smite anyone or anything that hinders in their path."

"Or perhaps...perhaps there is someone or _something _in there killing off all those youkai's that had had the misfortune of stumbling across those sacred grounds..."

End Flashback

Though already wise for his age. Sesshoumaru couldn't stop regretting the fact that he had not asked a few more questions back then. For maybe if he had, he wouldn't be unsure about if he is indeed in the Crystal Forest.

"The Crystal Forest..." Sesshoumaru whispered to himself. "The miasma...." Suddenly, a sense of realization engraved itself onto the taiyoukai's handsome features, as he remembered with crystal clear detail how he came to be within the forest.

He remembered surveying his Western Lands a few days ago when he felt a strange vibe. A small tug within his very soul, it called to him... and he followed it, unable to back down from the silent challenge.

It lead him to the edge of a forest, where thick miasma hung thickly. Any Vegetation within a five hundred meters range were all crumpled and limply hugged the ground.

Sesshoumaru simply stood studying the area, when the _'tug'_ suddenly strengthened. As if daring him. Sesshoumaru's molten eyes hardened, and slowly he walked towards the miasma.

When he was within striking range, he finally grasped the hilt of Toukijin, a sword he had asked an infamous sword smith to forge long ago, and slowly drawled it out.

Then, in one swift motion, Sesshoumaru dissipated the deadly miasma from the air and forced it to the sides.

Putting the sword back in the well decorated sheath. He approached the forest with determination, set on finding what the miasma has been concealing all these years...

Now remembering all the details, Sesshoumaru was almost positive that he is indeed near the heart of the Crystal Forest.

Since remembering...he realized the once gentle _tug_ seems to get a bit stronger the deeper he travels into the forest.

With one mighty leap, Sesshoumaru surpassed the many branches that blocked off almost all of the sunlight from reaching the forest floor and landed onto one of the highest branches strong enough to support his weight.

Though toward the exterior of the forest the miasma had completely wiped out all forms of life, the deeper he continues into the forest, the larger and older the trees seem, clearly showing they have not been touched for centuries. Excluding a few which seemed to have been cut down, clearly the work of demons.

Sesshoumaru glazed toward the way he has been heading (which was north), and with his demonic eyesight, he saw a temple which would have been invisible to the human eye.

'So that is my destination...' Sesshoumaru silently remarked as he descended from the branch and continued forth his journey.

A lone figure stood in the center of an enormous glade, he had long brown hair that he wore in a simple braid down his back. The figure was clad in a deep green outfit, and around his lean torso was a silver colored sash that supported a well polished sword.

Behind lay an aged looking staircase that lead clearly up to an ancient temple, and all around him were tall tress and exotic plants that perhaps only managed to survive there and no where else.

The figure raised his head to look at the tallest tree in the glade. And for a moment, his warm brown eyes seemed to twinkle with hope.

"So...he is here? Are you sure that he is the one that is destined to fulfill this ancient prophecy?" he asked.

A long silence followed and no sound other than the melodic chirping of birds or occasional buzzing made by insects disturbed the enchanted forest.

"You're right...I suppose we shall see..." the figure's words slowly faded into nothing but a memory to those that had heard him, and many had heard him.

Sesshoumaru treaded on. It's been three days since he had entered the forest. Though it was more to think then to rest, Sesshoumaru stopped once in a while to regain the little strength he lost.

He oddly felt uncomfortable in the forest, he felt as if he is being constantly watched by unseen spies. And the occasional attacks of demons slowly gnawed at his nerves.

Though all the attackers were easily taken care off, and weak to his standards, they were a few of the more powerful ones he had ever met. The more he travels towards the north, the more firmer and frequent the _tug_ became and the demons ever stronger.

After all these days of traveling, he knew he was soon to reach the place of his destination. For the tug that pulled him seemed to be pulsing faster then it ever has.

Sesshoumaru effortlessly used more of his demonic agility and moved towards the temple as nothing more then a blur that the human eye cannot see.

Suddenly, he stopped near the edge of a glade. For there, was a presence, but not just any presence, for it was stronger then any other ones he had ever sensed in his whole life. Not just that, the person's aura felt strangely awkward and unlike any he had ever read.

"Greetings friend, what is your purpose here?" questioned a cool calm voice that seemed to have come from nowhere.

Sesshoumaru calmly with leveled glaze located the source of the voice, and was quite amused that it looked rather human. The person's features told him with simplicity that it was a he. And though he looked human, even a young pup can tell that he was definitely no ordinary human. And the sword he bore told another tale of its own.

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru questioned in a placid tone.

"I am Hachiro, and I have been the guardian of this temple for centuries now. All those who wish it harm will have to go though me first."

"Why is it that you protect this temple?" Sesshoumaru requested.

"That is not for me to tell, for first you must prove yourself worthy of knowledge of its existence." Hachiro answered.

"Very well" Sesshoumaru replied as he unsheathed one of two swords he wore around his sash that he had fondly named Toukijin.

In mere seconds, both warriors rushed with amazing speed toward each other and their weapons soon collided. The force of the impact pushed both of them backwards, leaving a few neat lines of dug up earth as they slide backwards.

"You are a formidable foe Hachiro, most of my opponents would have been dead by now. But I'm afraid our little game is about to end." Sesshoumaru said.

"We shall see" Hachiro said smirking.

Sesshoumaru charged with an amazing display of demonic speed toward Hachiro, sword in an offensive position. Hachiro tried to counter the blow before it hit him by placing his sword in a defensive angle. But with agility even Hachiro could not fully capture, Sesshoumaru changed the angle of his sword and placed a neat little cut by the left side of Hachiro's throat.

Sheathing his sword, Sesshoumaru turned to the now sitting Hachiro that still looked baffled.

"Now, am I worthy?" Sesshoumaru bit out.

"You are worthy of my respect, but whether you are worthy enough to cross the barrier to the temple it is not for me to say." Hachiro replied

"Explain" Sesshoumaru remarked coldly while noticing that Hachiro did not seem the least bit upset about his defeat. But instead, a twinkle resembling hope that had not been there before seemed to sparkle in his eyes.

"If you are the one destined to cross this barrier, in time you shall know everything. But if you are not...and is foolish enough to attempt to cross it..." Hachiro said while looking towards the barrier.

"You shall die trying..."

Sesshoumaru gave Hachiro a hard look, trying to detect any signs of falsehood, and left it at that when he detected none.

Walking towards the barrier with indifference, Sesshoumaru slowly extended one clawed hand towards it.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hachiro's own eyes widen, obviously he had not counted on him to attempt such a task without further questioning.

Time seemed to stop as his hand reached towards the barrier. And the rhythm of the _'tug'_ seemed now to pull so often that it was constant, forming a heavenly song for even him to behold.

In that instant, he knew that he was the chosen one. The one destined to cross this barrier and behold the secret securely locked away within-that patiently waited for centuries upon his return...

Without any doubt, Sesshoumaru's hand confidently came to an inch apart from the barrier. And without giving the slightest thought that this might be the last moments of his life, his hand passed through the barrier as if passing through water.

A.N. Please be kind and drop off a review. Btw, in this fic, Sesshoumaru still has both of his arms.


	2. The Stone Goddess

Converged Destinies

Chapter Two

The Stone Goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

........................................................................................................

After his hand passed through the barrier (and Sesshoumaru didn't feel dead), he confidently allowed the rest of him though, leaving behind an awe stricken Hachiro.

As soon as the rest of him passed though the barrier, everything became dead silent, not a living soul with the exception of plant life seemed to exist.

Sesshoumaru's molten eyes settled upon the temple, for he knew whatever is inside would change his life forever. If only he knew just how right he was...

..........

The inside of the temple was filled with a thick layer of dust, clearly showing that it hadn't been touched for centuries. Though Sesshoumaru inwardly wondered why there weren't any cobwebs. He soon decided that it wasn't very important and left it at that.

Sesshoumaru looked around with internal frustration when he realized he cannot find the object he sought. For he knew what he sought was within his reach, but at the same time it also seemed too far away to grasp.

Pacing around the small space the temple provided him, a sudden thought struck him. The temple was small...much smaller then from what he had gathered from the outside before entering.

With renewed enthusiasm, Sesshoumaru once more searched through out the abandoned scrolls and ancient furniture that seemed to have just been made yestoday save for the dust.

As he once more passed a bookshelf, he noticed that the 'tug' almost unnoticeably grew stronger. Sesshoumaru let a slow smirk engrave itself onto his handsome face, and slowly ran his hand past every book on the shelf.

After mere seconds of searching, he eventually found what he had been looking for. For in front of a book with bluish cover, what had drawn him into the Crystal Forest seemed to call to him through a simple book.

For a split second, the thought of perhaps he came all this way for a stupid book nearly made his eyes bleed red. But he soon cast the possibility aside when he realized that Hachiro couldn't have possibly committed himself fully for centuries to protect a stupid book.

When he came within physical contact with the bluish cover, Sesshoumaru somehow knowing exactly what to do, he tilted the book horizontally and pushed inward, and was soon rewarded with a satisfying sharp 'click' as the hidden key slid into the key slot. In mere seconds the whole shelf seemed to shake as if awakened from its deep slumber and reluctantly pushed backwards and slide into a perfect fitting space to its right, revealing a dark hallway.

Without hesitation, Sesshoumaru followed the twisting hallway. Torches lit as he passed them, and soon, even though only mere seconds had passed, Sesshoumaru began to tire of the gloomy hallway. For he knew the temple was relatively small, but the hallway seemed to be making use of as much space as possible by going around in circles.

It gave Sesshoumaru the convenient little idea of punching through the wall that stood beside him to his left, and saving himself the trouble of traveling the distance of another full circle.

But he soon came to the conclusion that he did not fancy an even longer period of time to be wasted on digging up whatever is left of the object he came in search for out of the rubble of the ruined temple.

Though as calm and collected as ever on the outside, Sesshoumaru was inwardly cursing his rotten luck of not being able to destroy anything, and knowing no one was around, he glared daggers at the well polished stone walls beside him.

..........

Even though his journey took only a few moment, it felt as if an hour has passed to the secretly impatient taiyoukai until he unexpectedly came to the place he had sought for three days.

It was a circular room that seemed to be the real centre of the temple. And dead ahead was two bon fires that seemed to burn as if it will never run out of fuel in two beautifully carved bowl shaped ornaments.

Yet even further ahead stood a stone statue, and he immediately knew that it was the real purpose of his coming.

For the longest time he stood marveling at the statue, going over every curve and every fold of its clothing. He was at loss for words, because he knew no words can describe it. For every inch of her was like a goddess.

But it was the face of the statue that really struck a chord within his very soul. For it held such beauty, radiance, and perfection that the thought it of its not being real consumed him in a sadness that he knew he would never admit to anyone, not even to the walls of this very room. So he grieved silently to himself while his features remained placid.

Suddenly, he angrily snapped himself back to reality.

'I am not suppose to feel...these emotions!' he told himself angrily before turning back to the matter at hand.

He once more studied the statue and was surprised when he saw something that he hadn't seen before. For around the statue's neck hung a brilliant pinkish jewel that radiated unthinkable power, and for a moment, found himself mesmerized by it.

Sesshoumaru quickly went over the statue's every detail once more to see if he had missed anything else that might give him a clue as to what it is, and how it got there.

But instead of looking over every tiny detail, this time he looked over the whole thing. And it was truly a magnificent masterpiece to behold, yet for the first time he noticed the overwhelming sadness that was engraved onto the beautiful face of the statue. And how her delicate fingers were laced together in prayer, and her beautiful half lidded eyes sadly looked down upon the very floor she stood.

The statue was so life like that it seemed that it could suddenly just suddenly walk toward him and he wouldn't have been the least bit surprised.

"Is this...what I came in search for...?" Sesshoumaru whispered to himself as he slowly began to walk toward the statue.

'What is...this...? Can it be...another barrier?' Sesshoumaru thought as he suddenly came to a stop, studying the barrier.

The one stood in front of him was relatively small, and seemed to have completely surrounded the statue. But despite its size, it noticeably felt somewhat stronger then the one surrounding the temple.

'I have already passed though one barrier...and I can pass though another...If this is what I toiled over for the last three days, nothing is going to stop me from getting it!' Sesshoumaru thought arrogantly as he stepped up within a touching distance to the statue.

With more confidence than last time, he cautiously raised his hand to touch the protective shield, and as expected, his hand passed though the barrier without any difficulty. Satisfied that he can enter the barrier, Sesshoumaru retrieved his hand and gently unwrapped his tail from his shoulder and penetrated the barrier with it, noting that this barrier was slightly harder to cross then the other.

With more caution then he had ever used, he gentle wrapped his tail securely around the beautiful masterpiece, and with that, left the ancient temple.

..........

Hachiro tried to wait patiently, but found that he cannot contain his excitement. After all these years, he might finally get to meet his mistress. Oh how he had missed her, especially the way she would smile encouragingly at him when he doubted himself, and how she would always be so kind and understanding when he makes a mistake.

Suddenly his almost still childish bubbly face darkened, _Him_...it was '_him_' who put her though all of this...so many times he had swore to avenge the goddess, but was afraid to leave her side.

Hachiro swore at that very moment that as soon as his savior was safe, he would avenge her with his very last breath if needed. '_He_' will pay for what his evil deeds.

'Yes...as soon as she is safe...Naraku _will_ pay...' Hachiro though bitterly to himself.

Finally, Hachiro convinced himself not to think of anything unpleasant and concentrate on the fact this may very well be the happiest day that he had seen in over two hundred years.

While Hachiro's mind was busy thinking of ways to restore his lady to her true form when she comes out, he had not noticed a certain demon lord emerging from the barrier, and carrying with him...the reason that he had guarded this glade for over two hundred years.

"Hachiro" Sesshoumaru said with his usual placid tone.

Hachiro seemed to instantly snap out of his stupor and immediately gave Sesshoumaru his full attention, that is...until he saw what Sesshoumaru held within the confinement of his tail...

With an excited cry, Hachiro immediately ran up to the stone statue. Sesshoumaru choose that time to put the statue down gently on the ground.

For a few moments, Hachiro simply stood looking at the statue's face without blinking, for fearing that if he did, this might just only be a dream.

.......

Sesshoumaru noticed the way that Hachiro seemed to look at the statue, to the seemingly young warrior the statue didn't just seem like a magnificently carved masterpiece, but something more.

The warriors face held such contentment just to look at the face of the statue that it seemed that he could just stand there and forever marvel at it.

Just as Sesshoumaru's patients were beginning to run thin, he saw Hachiro turned his back to the statue to look at the waiting taiyoukai, but not before casting one regretful glance at the statue.

"I suppose you will want some answers now..." Hachiro started slowly.

Sesshoumaru inclined his head slightly and asked "Tell me...why is it that this statue is so important to you?"

"The Lady...she saved my life...and she has always been so kind to me, I would not be who I am today if I had never met her...I would not even be here...I can never repay the kindness she had bestowed upon me. So I will follow her to the end of the world if she only but asked or gladly block an arrow for her if the situation should arise."

"You speck of her as if she is real, but what I see in front of me is only made out of stone" Sesshoumaru coldly remarked.

"She is real, at least she once was...over two hundred years ago, a curse of some sort was placed upon her, turning her into stone. I can only tell you that much, for when I met her, I was but a young child, and even I myself do not know the full details of how she became so." Hachiro paused and looked towards the temple.

"I believe that she can be returned to her true form...but it is _how_ that I am not sure of. You are the destined one my lord...it is you that shall break that curse" Hachiro said while looking fondly at the statue.

"Explain, why is it that I sense you are not fully human." Sesshoumaru asked in a tone devoted of any emotion.

"That is because I'm not, I am also part dryad. When I was young...I was... different...the lady took me in...and had been like a mother to me..." Hachiro said.

Sesshoumaru could plainly tell that Hachiro was holding something back, but did not press the matter.

"My lord, I'm afraid there is something that I must fulfill, please take good care of the lady. If when it ends and I still breathe, I will come back to her side and guard her for the rest of my life."

"Now before I take my leave, will you kindly allow me the honor of knowing your name?" Hachiro asked and waited as a silence took place.

"I am Lord Sesshoumaru, ruler of the Western Lands." Sesshoumaru replied with indifference.

"You honor me my lord, but now I must take my leave. Farewell, I hope we will meet again, and if the Lady is to wake before my return, send her my best regards." Hachiro said as he with one mighty leap and jumped from tree to tree and was soon out of sight from the place he had spent over the last two hundred years guarding.

Sesshoumaru turned to face the life like statue, his thoughts slightly doubtful of what to do with it. In the end, he decided that he was to take it back to his own castle, and perhaps try find out more about it. Then, once more wrapping his tail around it, a cloud of dust arose to bid farewell to the taiyoukai.

If only he knew how important his doings were that day...

.....................................................................................

A.N. I apologize for the first chapter, it seems none of the symbols I put in to mark where the change of scene is showed up.

Next Chapter: Kag and Sess meets. (And about Hachiro being part dryad...er...that I'll explain it later...evil grin)


	3. Light of the Full Moon

Converged Destinies

Chapter 3

Light of the Full Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru descended upon the vast main courtyard of his castle, immediately, hundreds of servants and soldiers rushed out hastily forming two perfectly straight lines.

"Hail Lord Sesshoumaru, Ruler of the Western Lands" they chanted together, yet from far away, Sesshoumaru could already make out the running of small webbed feet.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!! Lord Sesshoumaru!!" squeaked a tiny shrill voice from quite far away.

In mere seconds, his slightly dull witted yet royal retainer, Jaken, stumbled out from behind a few soldiers, and managed to clumsily trip over the perfectly smooth stone path.

"L-Lord Sesshoumaru! Your back, I can't believe this, you really cam-huh?" Jaken suddenly stopped as he noticed for the first time the statue that stood behind his master.

"What is that Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken asked.

"Really Jaken, I thought you knew better than to question my actions." Sesshoumaru said as he continued to walk towards the castle while giving Jaken a cold look.

"Forgive me Lord Sesshoumaru..." Jaken said humbly with a bow while he felt himself shrink under his master's soul piercing glare.

"Hey you, go help Lord Sesshoumaru with that statue immediately!" Jaken shrieked at a random servant.

"Right away, sir" the servant replied hastily and ran toward the Lord of the West.

"That won't be necessary, I can take care of this myself" Sesshoumaru coolly remarked, feeling somehow slightly protective of the statue.

...

Hachiro raced past the many exotic plants of the Crystal Forest, a part of his mind told him to turn back, that he needed to see 'her' smile encouragingly at him just once more. But another part of him told him that this cannot wait, and if he was to see her just one more time, he will never be able to leave her side again.

He soon stopped as he thought he had traveled enough, raising both of his arms in the air, he started to murmur incoherent words under his breath. A single drop of perspiration tickled down his brow and slide off to the moss covered ground. Bring his arms down again, he held onto a small pendant that he had never removed since the time it was given to him.

Soon, a black portal opened, everything from it radiated corruption. Hachiro's normally warm brown eyes narrowed with hatred, and without another second of thought, he let the darkness swallowed him.

On the other side of the portal, everything was pitch black, no light of any kind shone. Yet Hachiro's eagle like eyes were easily able to pick up a dark looming shape dead ahead of him, and his sharp senses told him that the shape was definitely youkai.

"My master sent me" said an ugly horse like youkai in a low menacing voice. "You may board my back, I shall take you to him right away."

"Very well..." Hachiro said in an oddly cold tone.

'Naraku...today is the day that you shall die...' Hachiro thought bitterly as he climbed upon the horse youkai's back with disgust.

It has been almost a week since Sesshoumaru returned to his castle, since then, his royal advisors had never been able to stop nagging about all the paper work and the many documents and treaties need to be signed.

A war was stirring between the South and the East, and both leaders had requested his alliance. Needless to say, Sesshoumaru was beginning to grow restless, and often sought solitude within an abandoned part of the garden that everyone seemed to have forgotten.

Once in a while he had also gone to see the statue, but never had he been able to learn anything new about it.

Sesshoumaru gently massaged his temple with a claw hand while reading yet another document that had to be signed. Another day has been able to pass once more under his nose while he had been making the important decisions that keeps his lands running smoothly.

Dropping his writing instrument with irritation, Sesshoumaru left the confinement of his bedroom chamber to seek solitude once more in the forgotten garden.

Easily evading the guards that were put on duty, Sesshoumaru mental noted that he had to step up the defense slightly around his castle, instead of having the kill every assassin that runs into the castle trying to murder him in his sleep himself.

The quietness of the garden calmed him slightly, helping him forget all of his problems. A black cloud blocked off the moon light, Sesshoumaru mentally calculated that there would be a full moon today, sighing to himself, he took another few minutes among the wild yet beautiful flowers that grew around him.

Stopping suddenly in front of a vine of climbing roses, he felt oddly fond of it, as if it should bring back some wonderful memory. Touching one delicate flower, he carelessly yanked it off the stem, and completely ignoring the fact that a sharp thorn had been able to cut into his forefinger, and spilled one single drop of crimson blood.

Though the wound healed almost immediately, the single drop of blood still remained, Sesshoumaru stared at it perplexed. He felt as if he can almost reach something, yet at the same time, what he was after seemed untouchable.

With a flicker of annoyance, Sesshoumaru carelessly dropped the rose in front of him, not bothering to see where it landed, walked gracefully back to his castle, and uncaringly crushing the delicate flower with one mighty step.

Sesshoumaru briskly walked past all the other gardens within his castle, noting that none was as beautiful as the forgotten one, for there seemed to be a gentle fragrance there that is not created by any flowers, but by the scent of something else that had long creased to exist there, yet forever left some of its intoxicating scent behind.

Before he knew it, he was once more standing under his well carved stone balcony. With one mighty leap, Sesshoumaru easily jumped onto his balcony and slide though the previously opened glass door, closing it carelessly behind him, and sat down once more before the piles of paper work that needed to be complete. Taking his writing instrument in his hand, he promptly got to work.

...

It was well past midnight, and the moon was slowly beginning to peek out from behind the dark cloud that had once blocked off its silvery glow.

A certain taiyoukai had just recently finished his many piles of paper work, and was standing by the window, taking in the evening scenery. Without a sound, he turned his back to the window and headed toward his oversized bed.

Sesshoumaru stopped suddenly, then instead of turning in for the remainder of the night, he opened the door of his chamber and headed down the hallway. He quietly passed the many empty rooms in the royal wing, and came to the end of the hallway. He silently opened the door that he had forbidden all of his servants to open (except for the cleaning maid that cleans the room weekly) and stepped inside.

The room was dark, but with his sharp eye sight, Sesshoumaru could easily make out everything that was inside. The room was airy and fairly big, with but a few tables and chairs, otherwise, pretty empty.

But none of these furniture was of any concern to the great demon lord as his eyes slowly traveled to a certain statue that stood before a curtained window, the statue had looked the same as always, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something special about it.

But hadn't Hachiro said that it wasn't always a statue? Shaking off the possibility of the idea, Sesshoumaru turned to leave, and as if an after thought, walked towards the window and drew back the heaving curtains that blocked off the moonlight.

Turning to leave once more, Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, letting a mysteriously wonderful scent tickle his nose, as he came to realization that it came from someone behind him, and slowly turned to face the statue in time to see it being bathed in moonlight.

Maybe he was seeing things, but he could have swore that he saw the clothing that fell like ripples from the statue rustled. And soon, he was sure that he saw wisps of long silky hair that shone slightly bluish under the moonlight moving gently.

Sesshoumaru stood unmoving, mouth slightly agape, not certain whether this is reality or dream as the statue turned facing him ever so gracefully.

In the original place of the statue, now stood the most beautiful maiden that he had ever laid eyes upon in his entire life. Gracefully she walked toward him, her beautiful smile never wavering and shone of pure joy.

"Sesshoumaru..." She whispered as her glorious eyes twinkled and her pink lips broke into a beautiful smile that doubled her beauty.

A.N. I know this chapter is short, but it just seemed like a really good place to stop, I'll try to make the next chapter longer.


End file.
